


Till death do us part

by WTF_Lucifer_2021



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Visual R-NC17 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animated GIFs, Collage, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 03, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF_Lucifer_2021
Summary: В 3 сезоне что-то пошло явно не по воле Творца, и Люцифер остался с Маркусом.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Visual R-NC17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Till death do us part

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img924/4053/xTAFAz.gif)


End file.
